


A Game of Pride

by thefrenchbaguette



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchbaguette/pseuds/thefrenchbaguette
Summary: this is my first fic, it's probably obvious though :')Anyways, I'm going to try and get a new chapter out as soon as I can! Even if nobody reads this, it's still pretty fun for me





	A Game of Pride

“Glimmer, just how many people did you invite?” asked Adora, leaning against a marble pillar flecked with gold. Outside the vast property of Brightmoon Palace stood a dense crowd of what appeared to be hundreds, if not a thousand.

  
Glimmer looked shocked by the amount of people who showed up. “I swear! I didn’t invite that many! I invited Bow obviously, pretty much all of the princesses, Swift-Wind, Sea Hawk-”

  
“Hold on. Did you say you invited Sea Hawk?” Adora gasped, looking stricken.

  
“Yeah. What’s wrong with inviting him?” Glimmer asked.

  
“Oh, nothing. Only that he has the biggest mouth Etheria has ever seen. He probably told everyone he came in contact with that he was going to the majestic She-Ra’s birthday party. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he made flyers advertising the time and place just to get himself street cred,” Adora scoffed.

  
Glimmer considered this for a moment. “Okay, so now that we know why all these people are here, I’ll go tell Mom to order more food and entertainment. I don’t think there’s enough. Wait here, she’ll be fast, I know it!”

  
“Glimmer, wait!-”

  
With a brief flash of sparkles, Glimmer was gone.

  
“-can’t you at least get those people out of here?” Adora sighed. So far, her 18th birthday-and first birthday party -was turning out to be a bit more disastrous than she anticipated.

  
In a little under a half hour, the palace looked ready for the most kickass of parties. Long buffet tables of snack foods had been laid out across the grand hall. A giant disco ball hung from the ceiling, and multi-colored lights were flashing. Colourful silken streamers dangled from the pillars like spider’s webbing. A stereo system was set up, but it had yet to play music. The entire place was so sparkly, it hurt Adora’s eyes.

  
“Do you think we can let in our guests now? If they spend another minute out there, I think they’re going to start to riot,” Glimmer said, and she was right. The tension in the crowd had definitely increased. Even if parties were good, party animals who didn’t get a party were a force to be reckoned with.

  
“Sure,” Adora managed, trying to sound cheerful. “Let them in.”

  
The doors opened, and Adora thought she saw her life flash before her eyes. People whom Adora had never met before were everywhere. It was entirely too overwhelming. She could feel panic- or maybe excitement- gripping her chest. She’d never felt like this before. Everything was rushing around her. It seemed like Brightmoon Palace had shed its skin and taken on a new form. The grand foyer crackled with life, the latest hits blasting, people being drawn to the snack tables like a moth to light.

  
Adora scanned the crowd, searching for anyone familiar within the mass of strangers. She didn’t see anyone, but she definitely wasn’t go to give up on these delicious snacks. If there’s anything Brightmoon had that the Horde didn’t, it was high quality food.

  
“Hi Adora! Happy birthday, you special lil’ rosebud!” shouted a voice. It was Perfuma, who was strangely upbeat. She was wearing an unbelievably short lilac-colored dress with rose gold laurels winding up the bodice. The same laurels served as a headpiece and bracelets.

  
“Hey, Perfuma. What’s up with you?” Adora asked. She’d never seen Perfuma wear something so… risque. Adora herself wasn’t wearing anything special, just a grey crop top (Bow’s idea) with black leggings and some Adidas Superstars.

  
“Well… I just can’t believe you’ve never had a birthday. How in the world did you know how old you were if you didn’t have birthdays?” Perfuma replied, snatching some carrot sticks from a nearby snack table.

  
“Cadet rankings. Every year they move you up a rank. Your rank was your age, I guess.”

  
“That’s depressing.”

  
“You aren’t the first one to point that out, thanks.”

  
“Hey, I heard they’re doing karaoke over by the south parlor. I was going to head over there. Wanna join?”

  
“What’s karaoke?”

  
“You don’t know what karaoke is? Your past gets sadder by the minute. Come on, I’ll show you!”

  
Adora was grabbed by the wrist and dragged across the grand-hall-turned-dance-floor, through a corridor, and into a room that looked as though it was built for posh stoners. She decided this wasn’t inherently a bad thing. It was a smallish room, but not so that it was crowded. A large couch shaped like a half-moon took up center of the space, and there was a raised part of the room that could only be a stage. The room was filled with soft lights coming from tiny paper lanterns and faerie lights strung throughout the room. In the corner, a makeshift spread of grocery store junk food and punch stood awkwardly, as if it had been thrown there. A small group of around 8 or 9 people were gathered in the room, arguing over which songs they should put in the cue list.

  
“Hey guys, look who decided to show her ass!” announced Perfuma, catching everyone’s attention. She shoved Adora towards the front of the room, and all eyes were immediately drawn to her.

  
“ADORA!” Glimmer yelled. “I thought we’d lost you in that crowd! It looked like a lot less people when they were all kinda-rampaging outside.” She had changed into a lavender cashmere sweater and a white pleated skirt. Everything about her just looked… soft.

  
“Um, didn’t we think there was at least a thousand people outside?”

  
“Well, yeah. I know it’s a lot. But now we’ve got a private room and we can have fun! It even has its own mini snack bar! Punch?” she asked, offering a glass to the blonde.

  
“Yeah! Also, happy birthday, ‘Dora!” Bow said while bounding up to Adora.

  
“Never call me Dora again,” she mumbled, hitting Bow on the arm playfully.

  
“Sure thing, Dora. Anyway, I thought you might want to know that one of your old friends showed up at the party.”

  
“I don’t have any old friends,” Adora said skeptically, taking a sip of the punch Glimmer offered her. It tasted a tad bitter to her, but she wasn’t one to judge.

  
“Well, she seems to know an awful lot about you for just any old stranger. Speaking of which, did you really think that rain was God peeing on you when you were seven?”

  
Adora spat out her punch abruptly. “How did you-”

  
Her confusion was quickly cut off by a familiar sultry voice.

  
“Hey, Adora,” Catra called from the sofa. She was wearing a leather jacket with silver studs, a simple white t-shirt underneath. She had exchanged her typical maroon leggings for distressed black jeans. And of course, she was barefoot.

  
Adora felt the blood drain from her face. “Catra,” she growled, “what are you doing here?”

  
“Easy there, kitten. I have all my good reason to be here. A friend invited me, and why would I miss out on such a spectacular celebration? You see, after that little prom of yours, I grew rather fond of parties,” said Catra.

  
“Catra, I think you should leave,” Adora said. “This is a time for me and my friends. Last time I checked, you ditched me for the Horde. Again!”

  
“Really? You’re really one to talk about ditching people. I’m-” Catra paused to take a sip of what looked to be more fruit punch.

  
What is the deal with that stuff? It’s not even that good, Adora thought to herself.

  
“-not going anywhere. But, darling,” Catra continued, “it’s a party. Why don’t you have fun, hm?”

  
“I agree with the cat,” said Mermista. “Enough dumb personal disagreements. Come up here and sing, because I’m totally in desperate need of blackmail material.”

  
“Oh, I like her!” said a rather impressed Catra.

  
“Yeah, yeah, enough! Anyway, while all you dorks were arguing I devised a system to find out who’ll go first for karaoke,” Bow said cheerfully. “So, all of you write your name on a slip of paper and put it into this hat. Then we’ll go in order of the cue list.”

  
It wasn’t exactly the most creative way of choosing, but nobody was complaining. After everyone had dropped their names into the hat, Bow stuck his hand inside and shuffled around the small pieces of paper.

  
“For our first song, which is ‘Let it Go’ by Idina Menzel, we have… Perfuma!” he announced.

  
“Here goes nothing,” said Perfuma confidently. For a hippie-esce flower power girl about to belt her heart out, she looked pretty self-assured.

  
Perfuma sang the song, and then went back to her makeshift blanket fort. A couple more people went, having the time of their lives. It was uplifting, euphoric, dramatic, so many things Adora didn’t have words for. She was absolutely lost in the excitement of it all. People never sang for fun back at Horde. After all, there was nothing to sing about.

  
Adora’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bow tapping her shoulder. “Dora,” Bow said. “You’re up next.”

  
She groaned. “What song am I doing?”

  
“Oh yeah! The cue list says… Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen,” he replied.

  
“Who here had the audacity to put musical theatre on the list? I want them to have a heated discussion with my fist,” drawled Mermista from the ottoman.

  
Sea Hawk stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. “Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my-”

  
“SEA HAWK! PROFANITY!” shrieked Glimmer. She made an effort to put her hand over his mouth, but due to her aggressive nature, it seemed more like she was trying to strangle the poor sea captain.

  
“Oooh, it’s a duet, so you get to have a partner,” Bow said, seemingly oblivious to Sea Hawk’s imminent death. He shuffled through the hat again. “Which is Catra!”

  
Adora groaned. Of course it had to be Catra. “How kind of her to join me,” she mumbled through gritted teeth.

  
“Aww, don’t look so sad, kitten,” Catra purred. “You forget that it’s me who you’re singing with.” She stood up from the part of the sofa she was lounging on with an ostentatious manner, moving her body just so. It was clear that she was trying to attract attention.

  
“Like that’s a good thing! I bet your voice is a caterwaul,” Adora shot back. Her arms were crossed, much like a child would when they didn’t get what they wanted.

  
Catra cocked an eyebrow. “Pun intended?”

  
“Oh, stop it!”

  
“Ladies, ladies!” Bow interrupted. “Less UST, more singing!”

  
“Bow! Where did you learn that language?!” Spinnerella admonished. Adora felt heat rising in her cheeks.

  
“The Urban Merriam Oxford Dictionary,” he replied with a smug look on his face.

  
“I gave that stupid book to him. My apologies, everyone,” Netossa said sheepishly.

  
“Can we please get to the part where you two sing?” Bow suddenly whined, offering the two mics to Adora and Catra.

  
Adora snatched the the mic closest to her from Bow and huffed. “Fine. Well, furrball? Shall we?”

  
“We shall,” replied Catra, also taking her respective mic from Bow. The two stood together at the front of the room, a spotlight highlighting their presence. The music began with short wistful piano chords, quieting the chattering between the small audience.

  
“I don’t need to you to sell me on reasons to want you,” Catra sung. Adora was impressed- she was actually really good.

  
“I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should. You don’t need to convince me. You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough. ‘Cause we’ve got going is good.” Catra started to sway to the beat of the song, showing off her slight curves as she moved. Her tail flicked in time to the beat, too. Adora had to stop herself from staring.

  
“I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken,” Catra continued. Was this song made to try and guilt-trip her? Adora was pretty sure it was.

  
“I don’t need you to fix what I’d rather forget.” Catra shot a look at Adora. “Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can’t compete with all that.”

  
Why did Catra have to be so damn good at singing? Adora felt like her heart was ready to explode. The music picked up crescendo, and Catra looked at her again, but this time her gaze held something Adora couldn’t quite place. Disgust? Dominance? Lust?

  
“So what if it’s us? What if it’s us, and only us? And what came before won’t count anymore, or matter. Can we try that?” Catra wasn’t singing to the audience anymore. She was singing to Adora. Adora wasn’t sure if she loved it or hated it.

  
“What if it’s you? And what if it’s me? And what if that’s all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away? What do you say?”

  
Adora’s turn. She raised the mic up to her lips, and began.

  
“I never thought there’d be someone like you who would want me,” she sang.

  
“Well…” Catra remarked. Adora would find out later that this line was actually part of the song, but for the moment she was close the fumbling her words.

  
“So I gave you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else…”

  
Catra gave her that same look again. Was it possible for Adora to be salty and thirsty at the same time? Should she jump her, or punch her? Adora’s life had been a string of disasters and close calls, but she’d never been more confused.

  
“Well, that’s all that I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know. So it can be us, it can be us, and only us. And what came before won’t count anymore, or matter. We can try that.”

  
“It’s not so impossible,” Catra and Adora sang in harmony.

  
Why do our voices harmonize so gosh darn well? This isn’t fair, thought Adora. Everyone else is making a goddamn fool of themselves and then we’re up here serenading each other with a love song? Why, Etheria, why?

  
“Nobody else but the two of us here,” Adora sang.

  
“‘Cause you’re saying it’s possible,” the two harmonized again. Catra was closing in on Adora, bare feet taking steps in time with the music. She was definitely getting close, very close now, but then again, maybe Adora didn’t mind too much.

  
“We can just watch the whole world disappear,” Catra crooned sweetly, holding Adora’s chin delicately in her clawed hands.

  
“‘Til you’re the only one I still know how to see!” they chanted. Catra’s tail began to wind around Adora’s ankle.

  
Okay then, Adora thought. Two can play at this game.

  
“It’s just you and me,” Adora sang, winding her hand through Catra’s wild mane of hair and pressing her forehead against Catra’s. When she felt Catra flinch, she couldn’t help but smirk.

  
However, Catra quickly regained herself. “It’ll be us, it’ll be us, and only us. And what came before won’t count anymore,” she sang back in her stupidly pretty voice.

  
“We can try that!” Adora and Catra sang. “You and me, that’s all that we need it to be! And the rest of the world falls away. And the rest of the world falls away. The world falls away… the world falls away… and it’s only us.”

  
The music ended, and the room sat in silence for much too long than can be considered socially appropriate. Eventually, Sea Hawk broke the silence.

  
“I ship it,” Sea Hawk whispered loudly. He had this sort of astonished-yet-not-surprised look on his face.

  
“What??” Adora yelped, immediately leaping out of Catra’s arms, as Adora had found Catra’s hand nestled in the crook of her hipbone comfortably. “We must have gotten a bit too into the song, you know? That happens, right?”

  
Glimmer laughed. “No, Adora…” she said, a knowing grin on her face. “It really doesn’t.”

  
“Oh, I don’t know about that, Glimmer,” Bow remarked. “One time I was singing ‘The Battle of Yorktown’ and I ended up on the top of a table, brandishing a zucchini as a gun-microphone-thing.”

  
“What is it with you guys and your dumb musical theatre?” Mermista chided.

  
“Excuse you?” Sea Hawk gasped. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m dead now.” He continued to pretend to die on the floor.

  
“What? I don’t see what you like about them. It’s like, ‘Oh, I have feelings!’ And then you sing them,” Mermista said with an unenthusiastic show of jazz hands.

  
“Or you could rap them,” Bow added.

“Or dance ‘em,” Perfuma said.

“Or you could have a mental breakdown in your room and shred things with them while choking on your own tears,” Catra said. Everyone turned to stare at her. “What? I thought we were just listing things we did with our feelings and that you guys were just really weird.”

  
“Ugh, whatever. But I’m totally done with karaoke now. How about you dorks choose something else to do?” Mermista said.

  
“Oooh, let’s play a game!” Glimmer suggested.

  
“Um, okay, which one?” Adora asked.

  
“Truth or Dare!” Glimmer yelled gleefully. The group murmured in collective agreement. “Bow, you go first.”

  
“Why me?” Bow whined.

  
“Because you’re my best friend and therefore I have the right to pick on you,” Glimmer quipped, folding her arms across her chest petulantly.

  
“Fine,” Bow said. “Perfuma, truth or dare?” He ignored a Glimmer throwing a sudden glare at him.

  
“Dare!” Perfuma said assertively. Adora had learned that Perfuma is much more confident than she’d thought.

  
“Uh… switch outfits with Mermista,” he said.

  
Perfuma’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she turned her head towards a very bored Mermista. However, the small ‘o’ quickly turned into a devilish smirk.

  
“Well then, rosebu’, le’s go,” Perfuma said, grabbing the water princess’ wrist and took her out the door.

  
The two returned with flushed faces, looking thoroughly disheveled. Mermista came back wearing Perfuma’s baby pink cocktail dress and rose gold stilettos; meanwhile, Perfuma donned Mermista’s deep blue jumpsuit with a black and gold belt.

  
“Just so you know, I hate you all,” Mermista said as she adjusted the dangerously low neckline. “Especially you, Perfuma, for picking this goddamn awful dress. And these shoes. Fucking hell, my feet, my poor, poor feet.”

  
Perfuma only giggled, her blushed cheeks shining. “Your hair loo’s silly wit’ em,” she said, slurring her words a bit.

  
Mermista scowled and sat down, paying careful attention to not reveal anything with the skimpy number.

  
“Spinnerella! Trut’ or dare?” Perfuma asked.

  
Spinnerella flushed. “Oh gosh. Oh… I’ll say truth.”

  
“What’s your real opinion uh’ me?” Perfuma said, looking a bit delirious.

  
“Well… um…. right now I’d say you’re probably drunk, and I’m seriously wondering where you got the alcohol from. You really shouldn’t be drinking. But other than that… you’re really nice and funny, and your flowers are cool, but sometimes you don’t think things through. And, uh, the gigantic flower necklaces you give people can be a bit suffocating.” Spinnerella looked guilty. “Sorry.”

  
“Wha’? I’m no’ drunk, yo’ drunk. And I like choking you all wit’ flowers,” Perfuma chuckled, waving her hand nonchalantly. As she did so, large wreaths of flowers appeared on everyone’s necks.

  
Spinnerella had a look of extreme disappointment while tugging at her flower death trap. “You never speak correctly when you’re drunk, Perfuma,” she sighed. “Okay… Glimmer, truth or dare?”

  
“Truth, please!” Glimmer said.

  
“What are those little baby angel wings on your back? I’ve always wondered.” Spinnerella said inquisitively.

  
“Ah, well, truth is I don’t really know. I think they’re there because Mom’s got bigass angel wings and Dad didn’t, so I got some watered-down version of wings,” Glimmer explained.

  
“That makes sense, I guess,” said Spinnerella. “I wish there was more tea to it, though. Like, what if they were illegal underage tattoos? That would’ve been cool.”

  
“Oh, I ge’ it. Illegal ta’oos are so cool bu’ me drin’ing is the scan’al of the century?” Perfuma shot at her.

  
“So you admit it!” Spinnerella fumed. “I feel like I’m running a mini juvy camp here! Damn it, you kids keep drinking! Where did I go wrong raising you?”

  
“Hey, babe, chill out. Perfuma’s legally able to drink.” Netossa pointed out.

  
“Perfuma is seventeen!” the pink-haired princess cried.

  
Netossa flashed a cheeky smile. “Well, technically, Perfuma is a Plumerian citizen, and in Plumeria, the only drinking rules is that anyone under 14 who drinks has to have parental consent.”

  
“I never consented to this!”

  
“Like you said, Perfuma is seventeen. You don’t have to give consent for her to drink. Hell, you’re not even her legal parent.”

  
“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t be, Netossa!”

  
“My turn!” Glimmer declared before a major fight could break out. “Sea Hawk, truth or dare?”

  
“I pick dare. And do your worst,” Sea Hawk challenged.

  
“Do my worst? Okay. I dare you to let us all draw on you with permanent marker. Anywhere we want to,” Glimmer said with an evil glint in her eye.

  
“Of course, fair lady,” Sea Hawk said. “Do you need me to remove my shirt for… better access?”

  
“Your shirt can stay on, thanks,” said Mermista. “Don’t scar these people.”

  
Glimmer whipped out around four or five Sharpies from seemingly nowhere and started handing them around. “Alright, folks. Do whatever you wish with him,” she said.

  
Adora grabbed one of the Sharpies and went for a spot on Sea Hawk’s bicep. There, she drew a very detailed penis. She also wrote “DADDY LOVES ME” in fat letters beneath it.

  
“My work here is done. Good luck trying to scrub this out of your pores for the next two weeks,” she said, handing the Sharpie to Netossa.

  
“Hm, I like your way of going at this. How ‘bout I draw a pussy to match that dick?” Netossa grinned.

  
“Do it,” Adora said viciously. Sea Hawk whimpered.

  
“Oh, darling, if you need a model-” Spinnerella began.

  
“NO,” Glimmer interrupted.. “Keep-” she pointed at Bow- “the children-” then again at Perfuma- “pure.”

  
“Honey, you call that drunk reeling mess pure?” Spinnerella scoffed.

  
“Hey, I dunno what’chu talkin’ bout over there bu’ it don’ sound nice so CU’ IT OUT,” Perfuma blurted out from over by Sea Hawk’s calf. She’d been doodling badly drawn flowers and vines all over his leg.

  
“Ladies, as much as I know you love exploring my body, I really must request that this madness stops,” Sea Hawk pleaded.

  
“He’s right. As much as I love drawing My Hero Acadamia fanart on his beautiful face, the scent of these pens is god-awful. It’s like nostril hellfire,” Mermista grumbled.

  
“Ooooh, I’m interested. What’ja draw?” Netossa asked, smiling innocently.

  
“Midnight. In her very skin-tight costume,” Mermista replied with an equal smile.

  
“Okay then, Sea Hawk, go,” Glimmer instructed while gathering up all the Sharpies.

  
“Oh, oh, Mademoiselle Catra! You seem like an intriguing maiden. Tell me, m’lady, truth or dare?” Sea Hawk asked dramatically.

  
“I pick dare, good sir,” Catra replied smoothly. “But if I may request, please refrain from the usage of Sharpies. I shan’t go near the atrocious pens for, hm, as Mademoiselle Fish-bait here decreed it, ‘nostril hellfire,’” she mused. Catra had an impressive vocabulary, Adora noted.

  
“My name isn’t Fish-bait, you furry!” Mermista yelled petulantly. She sniffled a bit before wiping her eyes.

  
“You get used to her calling you things you hate,” Adora whispered to Mermista.

  
“Well then, Mademoiselle Catra, I dare you to flirt with Adora,” Sea Hawk said with an amused expression. Surprisingly, Catra seemed unfazed, still with a humoured smile on her face.

  
“Okay,” she said in a deadpan voice. “When do I start?”

  
“Hold on, hold on!” Adora objected. “Do I get any say in this?!”

  
“No!” Sea Hawk retaliated quickly. He almost looked a bit hurt. “Catra, dear, start now, if you please.”

  
Catra nodded and started sashaying across the room towards Adora, once again doing that strangely enticing sway that made her curves stand out in all the right places. Her starry eyes were hooded, a careless smirk dancing across her face. Once Catra was done silently eye-fucking with Adora, she promptly made herself comfortable in Adora’s lap.

  
A couple more rounds passed. Adora wasn’t quite following everything, but she knew she was having fun. Netossa ended up shirtless, Bow gave a twerking show, and Mermista went off on a tangent about how much she loved everybody.

  
Adora’s head felt fuzzy. She could feel Catra’s tail sleek around her waist, a small effort to make their bodies closer than they already were. It felt she’d just had a good laugh, walking home from a fun night. That lasting feeling of warm, sleepy euphoria- Adora couldn’t help but relish this feeling of good.

  
“Is she drunk, too?” asked Spinnerella incredulously, interrupting Adora’s hazy train of thought. “Where are you guys getting this alcohol?!”

  
Catra shifted in Adora’s lap, so instead of her back against Adora’s chest, she was laying across her lap. Adora felt a dull burn in her cheeks- she hadn’t felt like this in such a long time. But here Catra was, showing herself off to Adora, tail stroking Adora’s inner thigh. Adora just might cry from all the attention.

  
“That can’t be,” Glimmer said. “She hasn’t drank anything but the, um, punch since she got here.”

  
“Out of curiosity, how many of you have had the punch?” Catra asked. Everyone said yes except for Spinnerella, who had a steaming cup of chamomile tea in hand. “Hm. Well this is bound to be entertaining.”

  
“Catra, what did you do?” Bow asked dangerously.

  
“I didn’t do anything,” Catra quickly said. “However, your friend Twinkle Toes…”

  
“Her name is Glimmer,” mumbled Adora sleepily while her hands snaked under Catra’s shirt. It wasn’t in any way sexual, only to stroke Catra’s cute little tummy like she used to back at the Horde. Well, Adora was pretty sure it wasn’t sexual. Maybe a little.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Want to tell everyone what you did, Twinkle Toes?” Catra purred.

  
Glimmer looked extremely guilty. “I… oh, fuck it. I spiked the drinks!” she confessed. People looked around, confused but seemingly good-natured about it. That is, until-

  
“YOU DID WHAT?!” Spinnerella screamed. Everyone’s punch glasses went flying in the air, hovering out of their reach. “I can’t believe you! Glimmer, how did you think this was a good idea? Thank the Gods I left Frosta upstairs… You!” she snarled, anger suddenly shifting towards Catra. “You knew! How could you let my babies get drunk?!”

  
Catra shrugged against Adora’s body. “Alcohol makes everything a bit more interesting. And really, it was obvious. I know vodka when I taste it.” she murmured. “Adora, honestly, you know I don’t like fruity things… it really should have been obvious…” She purred contentedly, offering more of her stomach to Adora’s wandering fingers.

  
Spinnerella looked to face a petrified Glimmer once again. “Are you mad at me?” Glimmer whimpered. Her eyes looked like teacups threatening to spill over. Spinnerella’s furious nature softened considerably.

  
“I guess there’s nothing I can do about it now,” she sighed. “Enjoy your stupid drinks, everyone. But I’m taking you all home since I’m the only one who was lucky enough to stay sober. No negotiations.” She hovered everyone’s drinks back to them.

  
“Oi,” Sea Hawk called. “Since we all know this has alcohol in it now, can we just have plain old beer? Or rum? The sailin’ part of me’s a-callin.”

  
“Gods, fine!” Spinnerella cried. “Have all the stupid beer and rum and rat poison you want! When you all end up dying of liver failure, I’m going to laugh, you dumbasses!”

  
“I’m going to laugh when I die too,” Mermista droned.

  
“NO. STOP. I WAS KIDDING. I LOVE YOU ALL!” Spinnerella said forcefully.

  
“Adora,” Catra said.

  
“Hmmmm?” the blonde mumbled.

  
“Truth or dare?”

  
“Truth… don’t want any Sharpies near me…”

  
“What don’t you want me to know?”

  
A small gasp was heard through the circle of people. There were lots of things that Adora could pick from, most of them innocent, but all common judgement seemed to have disappeared long ago.

  
“Uhh, when I was eight I saved all the fur you shed in the spring so that I could make a voodoo doll out of you. I still have it, too. And! And… when we used to shower in the locker room together, I always looked…”

  
Catra flushed a deep red.

  
“Um, let’s see, I used your toothbrush sometimes. And I was the one who started the rumour that you were a furry,” Adora rambled. “And I think your heterochromatic eyes are hot even though you don’t like them, and I think you have a really pretty singing voice. Oh, and I really don’t want you to know that I like y-”

  
“Ooookay, that’s enough, drunken one,” Catra interrupted, her blazing face more than enough evidence to tell what Adora was about to confess. “Anybody know how many drinks she had? I mean, how much punch?”

  
“Don’t worry, your girlfriend only had a couple glasses,” Mermista said lazily.

  
Catra yelped in surprise. “Adora’s not my girlfriend! She’s just drunk, you know, drinks make you say all sort of things you don’t mean!” she added hurriedly.

  
“Aw, so drunk already? Who would’ve guessed that the all powerful She-Ra is such a lightweight?” Glimmer snorted, whose own face began to flush a delicate pink.

  
“And would’ve guessed that you weren’t, Twinkle Toes?” Catra shot back. Glimmer smirked.

  
“You don’t know a lot of things about me, stray.”

  
“I knew you spiked the punch, Twinkle, so fight me.”

  
“Fine then! How ‘bout we have a little drinking contest? Whoever downs the most shots in one minute wins bragging rights, ultimate superiority, and Adora’s love,” Glimmer challenged.

  
“You’re on. Just as soon as Princess here gets her hands out from under my shirt because, oh, right, she loves me already. She’s definitely one of those touchy-feely drunks. Hey, Adora,” Catra said, prodding Adora’s blissful face. “I get that you love putting your hands up all over me, but I have to go now,” the feline cooed.

  
“Don’t goooooooo,” Adora pouted, jutting her lower lip out slightly.

  
“Go hug Mermista,” Catra offered. “Now let me go.”

  
Adora reluctantly let Catra join Glimmer at the coffee table. Not long after, Mermista had a lapful of warm sleepy Adora. Surprisingly, Mermista gave no effort to stop the display of affection; it was even possible she was enjoying it.

  
“Alright, ladies, I’m your referee today,” Sea Hawk said, holding several shot glasses in one arm and a bottle of who-knows-what in the other. “We’ll be using Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Fire to make it fair. Tennessee Fire is spicy like the Fireball that Glimmer likes, but the Fireball is also a bit fruity, and Catra said a while ago that she doesn’t like fruity things.”

  
“How do you notice all these things?” Glimmer asked incredulously.

  
“Yeah, woah, stalker alert,” Catra bantered.

  
“Ah, well, my crew never had high standards for me. Anywho, all shots will be prepared ahead of time by moi so that each lovely participant has an equal chance of winning,” Sea Hawk explained while pouring shots. “Since we have an unfortunate lack of shot glasses in here, the winner will be determined by who can down all seven of their respective shots the fastest or who finishes the most in one minute.”

  
“Since when did Sea Hawk get soooooo authoritativvvvve?” groaned Adora.

  
“He’s always been wonderful,” Mermista sobbed, swishing her half-empty glass of hard fruit punch. “I never tell him how much I love him! I love all of you guys, you’re all so great… ” Her voice was so thick with tears and hiccups that it was difficult to tell what she was saying after that.

  
“On your marks… Get set… Go!” Sea Hawk yelled, and both girls started to drink like there was a Civil War doctor coming to saw their legs off with no anesthetic. If Adora had been more sober, she would have been shocked at the speed Glimmer was going at, Catra too. Although it looked like Glimmer was going to win, Catra seemed to be catching up. After Glimmer had her fourth shot, she started to cough from the spice, which gave Catra an advantage. Fifth one, gone. Then the sixth. And then-

  
“CATRA WINS!” Sea Hawk declared.

  
“Take that, Twinkle Toes!” Catra boasted, standing up and parading around the room.

  
“Not fair! You cheated, you cheated!” Glimmer accused. “Sea Hawk, she’s a furry so she obviously cheated! Rematch!”

  
“Actually, m’lady, the fair Catra did no such thing as-”

  
“I WANNA REMATCH!!” Glimmer screeched.

  
“Uh, guys, where’s Flower Power? I haven’t seen her in a while,” asked Catra.

  
“Oh, she went to go vomit. Although, you’re right that she’s been gone a while,” said Spinnerella, who was currently knitting. “Netossa, dearest, won’t you go check the bathroom to see if she’s still conscious or not? And no seducing her. Why must I always remind you that I am your girlfriend when you’re drunk?”

  
“No promises,” Netossa giggled. She attempted to walk out the door, tripping over her feet as she left. Netossa wasn’t gone long, though. “Bitch, she’s out cold in there,” she said when she poked her head back in.

  
“HIDE THE BODY,” Glimmer demanded.

  
“Nobody is dead!” Bow yelled. “I think.” He paused. “Oh God, if one of you killed someone, we’re all going to get sent to jail and die. We’re all gonna die, we’re all gonna die, we’re all gonna die…” he bawled.

  
“OKAY, PEOPLE!” Spinnerella yelled. “I think this night has gone far enough. None of you are leaving this room except me, got it? We can’t have Queen Angella finding out you lot got drunk down here.” She sighed. “Since none of you are in any shape to be moved to different kingdoms, I guess you’re all spending the night here. I’m going to go get blankets, pillows, hangover cures, and Perfuma. Be on your best behaviour, I’ll only be gone a minute. Bye kids!”

  
And with that last statement, Spinnerella left the room.

  
“Alright, Mermista. Hand Adora over. My turn,” Catra demanded, tugging on Adora’s flannel shirt-and-tank-top combo. Mermista only glanced to her side briefly before she continued to cry about how her fifth-grade crush never gave her sweatshirt back.

  
“Nooooo. You left meee, rememberrrrr?” Adora pouted. “Meeermista loves meeee. She wouldn’t leeeeeave meeeee.”

  
“Oh, that’s bullshit and you know it, darling,” Catra teased, running her claws through Adora’s now-loose golden mess of hair, tucking a couple stray strands behind her ear.

  
“Whatchu doin to me?”

  
“Moving your hair so that I can see your face.”

  
All of the sudden, with a surprising display of strength, Catra lifted Adora into the air bridal style.

  
“Are you made of rocks, Adora? Jesus,” grumbled Catra.

  
“Noooooo. I’m made of love, that’s why I’m soooo heavy,” Adora replied innocently. It was lucky that Adora’s eyes were half-closed. Catra did not want Adora to see her burning face.

  
“You’re ridiculous, blondie-locks.”

  
“Nooooo, yoooou,” Adora chortled. Catra ignored this.

  
“Alright, kit, down you go,” said Catra, dumping Adora onto the now-vacant couch, seeing as Perfuma was currently passed out on bathroom tile.

  
“You’re stupidddd,” Adora giggled.

  
“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Catra replied. “Stupidly in love with you…” she mumbled under her breath.

  
“Hm? What was that, darling?” Sea Hawk piped up from across the room. He was flirting shamelessly with Netossa, but now all his attention had switched to Catra and Adora.

  
“NOTHING!” Catra yelped. “And stop flirting with Netossa, you little hoe! Are you forgetting she’s gay as shit for Little Miss Mom Friend? She’s going to kill you when she’s sober.”

  
“Oh, sure! You call me a hoe when you’re making goo-goo eyes with my crew! Fucking furry lesbian. I ship it.”

  
“WHAT?! Say that again to me, you fuckboy wannabe!”

  
“I SAID I SHIP YOU WITH ADORA, YOU FUCKING FURRY LESBIAN!”

  
“NOO! ADORA IS MINE!” cried Glimmer, who was now hovering over Adora like a guardian angel.

  
“BACK OFF, YOU LITTLE PUNK!” hissed Catra. Her claws were extended, and her ears were pressed flat against her head. If this kept on going, things would not end well for Glimmer.

  
“YOU WANNA GO, BITCH??” screamed the princess, who started to ‘protect’ Adora fiercely.

  
Sea Hawk sighed. “Ladies, we’ve already had the drinking contest. As stated by yourself, Glimmer, Catra rightfully won… uh… what was it?”

  
“Bragging rights, ultimate superiority, and Adora’s love,” Mermista half-sobbed, draping herself all over Netossa’s lap.

  
“But she cheated!” Glimmer sniffled.

  
“Uh, no I didn’t. You started hacking up your entire digestive system after a couple shots. I beat you because you were on the floor retching. So shove off, Twinkle Toes.”

  
“Bitch,” Glimmer grumbled.

  
“Mademoiselle Catra,” Sea Hawk called. “If I might remind you, I did dare you to flirt with Adora. You’ll also recall that I never did tell you to stop. In fact,” he grinned viciously. “I think it would do well for you if you didn’t stop. Ever.”

  
“Pirate Boy, the truth or dare game ended a while ago. And Adora’s currently… incapacitated,” Catra shot back at him.

  
“That’s because she’s fucking dead,” Netossa said.

  
“You guys! I told you not to kill anyone, now we’re all going to jail and die!” Bow wailed. “Do you know what happens in jail? I don’t, but I think you die.”

  
Mermista stumbled over to the couch where Adora had passed out and poked Adora’s cheeks a couple times. “Nah, folks, just sleepin’. She ain’t dead yet, and I hope she never dies, she’s fucking beautiful. I love her so much,” she whined, a couple more tears finding their way down her face.

  
“I swear. You guys are the most dramatic drunks I’ve ever seen,” Spinnerella groaned, appearing at the doorway. Her arms were full of brightly colored quilts and blankets, and Perfuma was slung over one of her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. “Here’s the goods I picked up, ration them evenly. Netossa, put your fucking shirt back on. Glimmer and Catra, no more fights over Adora. You have to remember that unconscious people don’t want tea.”

  
Catra looked confused, yet interested all the same. “What the hell does that mean?” she asked incredulously. “‘Unconscious people don’t want tea’? Are you brain damaged, lady?”

  
“She means that Adora’s fuckin’ dead so don’t fuck her, ‘cause she can’t consent,” Netossa explained.

  
Catra’s cheeks turned a similar color to the red quilt she was currently huddled in. “Um… well that’s not what… it’s not…. I… ugh! How does tea even tie into it? Didn’t you have tea earlier? WHY TEA?” she exclaimed.

  
Spinnerella sighed. “Catra, I get that your education in the Horde was… limited, but I never thought they wouldn’t teach you about tea. Sit down, child, and let me teach you about tea consent.” she instructed, waving Catra towards a rather overstuffed pink ottoman.

  
“You’re all crazy,” Catra whined, but sat down and waited for Spinnerella to speak.

 

“The concept of tea consent is to imagine sex like a cup of tea. If you want a cup of tea, and another person does not, you’re not going to force the other person to drink the cup of tea,” Spinnerella explained.

  
“Uh, what if someone says they want tea and then you make them a nice hot mug of tea but then when you get back after making the tea they say they don’t want the tea anymore?” Catra asked, arms folded across her chest.

  
“What are you going to do, shove the tea down their throat and force them to choke on tea?” Spinnerella shot back with a kind smile on her face.

  
Catra flushed in embarrassment. “Well, um, I guess not,” she replied meekly.

  
“Oh, honey, it’s okay to ask. I don’t suspect that the Horde was ever too keen on teaching you these things. Anyway, continuing forward-” Spinnerella paused to take a sip her tea- “the most important thing to remember is that if someone is unconscious or asleep, they can’t tell you if they want tea or not. But never assume that an unconscious person wants tea. Unconscious people don’t want tea.”

  
“So that’s where this tea thing ties in,” Catra said. “Why did you think we were trying to shove tea down Adora’s throat?”

  
“Just- remember the tea. Maybe someone said yes to tea but during the time it took for you to boil the water, brew the tea, and add the milk, they’ve fallen asleep. Do not give them tea. No tea. Maybe someone said yes to tea yesterday, but that doesn’t mean they want you to come over every day and pour tea down their throat. Always ask the person if they want tea, and if the answer is no, respect it. And never, ever assume an unconscious person wants tea,” Spinnerella finished.

  
“Okay, you lovely beans, that’s great and all but right now I feel like my head and the floor are literal soulmates so silence yourselves,” Mermista hiccuped, her voice a little less choked up.

  
“Okay, yeah, Mermista’s right. You all need rest,” Spinnerella stated.

  
“Bullshit! I am an eternal beacon of light! I shall never be put out!” Sea Hawk declared.

  
“Uh huh, you keep on telling yourself that, honey. I’m going to turn the lights out now, and if anyone speaks, they don’t get a hangover remedy tomorrow morning. Everyone, say your goodnights,” Spinnerella ordered.

  
A few mumbled goodnights were exchanged between the intoxicated friends, and the paper lanterns filling the room with light flicked out. All was silent, except for each other’s steady breathing and the barely-audible thrum of the party upstairs. In a few moment’s time, everyone had drifted into deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, it's probably obvious though :') 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to try and get a new chapter out as soon as I can! Even if nobody reads this, it's still pretty fun for me


End file.
